desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Deslivros:Escola: o ambiente malígno
categoria:!Deslivros Aviso: este livro não é recomendado para pessoas com problemas cardíacos. Não me responsabilizo pela sua morte. O que é escola? Escola é um local malígno onde todos querem te matar, te ferrar ou fazer você perder seu presente de Natal. Todas as crianças e adolescentes precisam passar pela escola para um dia se tornarem pessoas com uma alta renda ou um bom emprego. Ou seja, é preciso passar pelo Inferno para chegar no paraíso. Os funcionários costumam dizer que a escola é seu segundo lar ou o templo do saber. Tudo mentira! Pra que serve? A escola serve para tudo menos aprender. Alunos, um dia antes da prova começam a estudar e um dia depois da prova já esquecem tudo,ou então esquecem o que estudaram antes mesmo da prova e colam do nerd do lado. Lá você é obrigado a aprender um monte de merda que não vai usar nunca na vida, como por exemplo, todas as partes de uma flor em biologia ou aquelas fórmulas de química, física, matemática, etc. que ocupam uma folha inteira do seu caderno. O que são professores? São criaturas malignas do mal vindas diretamente do Inferno.Pode-se perceber isso,pois eles fedem a enxofre/algum perfume horrível de camelô/naftalina ou hidratante monange,especialmente aqueles professores bem velhos que parecem lecionar naquela escola desde que Dercy Gonçalves ainda era virgem. Há dois tipos de professores: *'Os muito adeptos do masoquismo':eles se matam de se estudar fazendo faculdade de pedagogia,pra depois irem parar em uma escola podre e caindo aos pedaços,e ainda por cima recebem uma remuneração mínima por aguentar essa palhaçada todo dia.Ou seja,tentam ensinar alguma coisa útil,não conseguem (por causa da bagunça dos pirralhos hiperativos),e viram os professores do tipo abaixo: *'Os que não sabem nem o que ensinam':só conseguiram o emprego por terem completado o supletivo do Instituto Universal Brasileiro.Quando chegam na aula se apresentam com a maior cara-de-cú e simplesmente começam a copiar algum texto do seu livro aleatoriamente.Os alunos simplesmente copiam e nem entendem a merda que copiou.Mas em compensação,são os que mais impõem autoridade:alguns chegam a ter régua de pau pra espancar alunos que não conseguirem copiar uma lousa inteira em 5 minutos. thumb|right|185px|O diretor da escola. Quem inventou a escola? Não se sabe ao certo. Mas pode-se concluir que foi inventado por alguma entidade malígna. No livro Necronomicon há citações sobre a escola. Tipos de escola * Escola estilo Americana (DOS EUA) É Aquele tipo de escola no qual você se encontra perdio,apanha todos os dias dos nerds E AINDA mais seus pais acham que você nao tem capacidade mental, e isso cai na boca de todos e você vira a besta da escola..... ESCOLA AMERICANA-E VOCE NAO ACHA UMA NAMORADA E QUANDO ACHA ELA TE DEIXA Os tipos de escola são basicamente quatro: * Escola quartel Nessa escola, tudo é controlado pelos professores e inspetores, como por exemplo os movimentos e a respiração. * Escola rígida Nessa escola, todo mundo vai pra direção, leva advertência ou ocorrência. Esse tipo de escola gasta em média duas toneladas de papel anualmente com ocorrências e advertências.Foi pro banheiro fora do horário de intervalo:advertência! * Escola favela Escola violenta onde são vendidas em frente a escola armas de fogo e drogas. Diariamente nerds são espancados,e é onde tem também mais alunas do tipo putas,que só vão pra escola pra tentar dar pra alguém. * Escola privada Escola pra quem é da zelite e pode pagar educação de qualidade Escola que só tem merda. Funcionários Na escola existem milhares de funcionários. Citaremos aqui os principais em ordem de futilidade: * Diretora Essa é a funcionária mais inútil de todas. Sempre são mulheres e geralmente peruas velhas,que dizem no começo do ano que vão fazer uma série de mudanças a favor dos alunos,e no final das contas,fazem mesmo é porra nenhuma. * Professora de filosofia A segunda mais inútil. Professoras de filosofia são pessoas fracassadas na vida. Uma pesquisa feita por alunos revelou que 87% das professoras de filosofia são semi-analfabetas as restantes são analfabetas. Elas não precisam explicar matéria nem ensinar nada, apenas fazem perguntas idiotas e óbvias como por exemplo: "Voce gosta de ser critícado?", "E se alguma irmam ou irman (ou algum enti querído) foçem agredidós? Gustifique.", "Voçe ten mêdo?". Quando um aluno entrega as questões para vistar a professora continua fazendo perguntas sobre suas respostas, respostas das respostas e respostas das respostas das respostas. Exemplo: Pergunta: Você axa a vida uma coiza extrahordinaria? Resposta: Não. É uma coisa absolutamente normal. Outra pergunta: O qué siguinifica esse normal? Pa mim norhoomal pode siguinificá uma coisa e pá vocé pode significãr outra. Resposta: Sei lá. É uma coisa não-anormal. Outra pergunta: E o qué siguinifica eçe ahnorrhhmau pruce? * Professora substituta-prostituta São professoras imbecis que nem sabem a matéria e ficam falando que sua lição está errada.E têm também uma baita cara-de-cú. * Inspetor Inspetores podem ser homens ou mulheres. Inspetores são chatos, muito chatos. Eles brigam ou te mandam para a diretoria por qualquer coisa. Arrotar é um motivo para advertência. * Professores de história Professores de história são sempre homens, (raramente mulheres). Em 90% dos casos eles tem alguma parte afeminada e elas tem uma parte masculina. Esses professores sempre tem nomes estranhos como: Selmo, Edi, Aido, Aida Heila. Esses professores não possuem senso de humor.(menos a prof que da aula pro 8 e 9 ano do colegio martha falcao) * Professor de informática Geralmente são mulheres fúteis que não fazem nada além de acessar sites de homem pelado durante a aula. * Professor de educação física Geralmente são viados ou chatos,e tem as professoras de educação física,sempre um bando de chatas metidas a mulher-macho. * Professor de geografia Esse é o tipo de professor com personalidade misteriosa. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que se passa em sua cabeça. * Professora de espanhol Professoras de espanhol são sempre mongas. As vezes elas são de outro país como chile. São professoras tapadas que nem sabem falar português direito. Durante a aula, alunos podem começar a rir caso a monga diga o alfabeto, pois o ele contém a letra Q com pronúncia "cu". * Professor de inglês Esse é o professor que mais sofre. Durante o ano letivo passam pela mesma escola, em média, 3 professores diferentes. Professores de inglês gritam tanto que até ficam roucos. Todo esforço é em vão, os alunos nem ligam pro pobre coitado. Alguns professores costumam dar "showzinho" na sala para que os alunos se sintam culpados.Costumam lecionar frases super complexas,do tipo "The book is on the table" ou "The apple is red",e ainda assim,99,9% dos alunos dizem que é difícil demais e é muita lição,sendo que a matéria do ano todo (se tiver) cabe em um caderninho tosco do Piu piu (não o seu) que você compra na barraquinha ali da esquina. * Professora de matemática As professoras de matemática se acham,explicam meia-boca a lição,e botam a culpa no aluno,apesar de ter tentado prestar atenção em toda a matéria,mesmo não conseguindo entender nada.Já os professores costumam explicar direito e são legais com os nerds,porém com os fanfarrões só falta sair fogo pelas ventosas. * Professora de português Ou são muito legais ou são muito chatas.Não há meio-termo,se bem que é muito difícil haver professoras chatas de português.Mas que tem,tem. Tipos de professores * Professor mongo Tipo de professor muito comum,às vezes começa a viajar enquanto dá a explicação na lousa na frente de toda a sala e tem cara de retardado.Nunca consegue impôr ordem na sala de aula e acaba pedindo ajuda à diretora,quando a bagunça foge do controle. * Professora pomba-gira Professora tarada que disfarçadamente se esfrega em quinas de mesa, ou qualquer outro tipo de masturbação oculta,até mesmo com aquele lápis horrível de um real. * Professor irresponsável Esse perde o trabalho dos alunos, esquece de vistar lição de casa, esquece de trazer as provas etc. E ainda por cima eles colocam a culpa nos alunos. * Professor misterioso Ninguém sabe o que se passa em sua cabeça. Saber como está seu humor é impossível se ele não te contar. * Professora legal Vale destacar que legais são só professoras, professores nunca são legais. Esse tipo de professora geralmente é de português. *'Professor Baiano' Aquele tipo de professor que vem com toda a energia do mundo para a classe, até pegar o giz e começar a escrever. Vai escrevendo, escrevendo, descendo a serra, ficando cansado e quando você se levanta para ver, o velho já tá babando. Matérias Aqui irei citar todas as matérias "ensinadas" em uma escola. * Informática Apesar de a maioria dos sites da escola estarem bloqueados (Orkut, sites de jogos, sites pornôs, etc) é a matéria menos pior. Lá você pode acessar a Desciclopédia para manter-se informado (um serviço que a escola não te oferece). Durante a aula, os alunos procuram no Google "unblock sites" para poderem entrar no Orkut. Algumas escolas são tão pobres que não sabem que existem sites que entram no Orkut, ou no MSN, como o Meebo. * Educação Física Aula maldita onde acontecem acidentes graves, fraturas, brigas ou até mortes devido o placar, resumindo, tudo que há de ruim. Se você, durante uma aula de educação física, não levar boladas ou ser machucar, tenha certeza de que você é abençoado ou mutante. Sobre o nome da matéria: ele está incorreto. Deveria se chamar aula Matrix, pois os alunos testam seus reflexos se esquivando das bolas. Sobre atestado médico: esse pedaço de papel com hieróglifos pode acabar com seu ano letivo. Caso você não consiga um atestado médico, só trabalhos escolares poderão adiar sua repetição de ano. Se um aluno não possui um atestado, ele não pode participar da aula. Consequentemente, sua nota de participação vai ser zero. Somando com a nota do trabalho e dividindo por dois, sua nota não vai passar de cinco... * História Essa aula só serve para ferrar os alunos. Ela é uma matéria inútil e difícil.Afinal o que tem a ver com hoje se o Napoleão Bonaparte foi o poderoso chefão boiola da França lá no ano de 1400 e lá vai pedrada? * Geografia Matéria difícil como História, a diferença é que você aprende o que é IDH e PIB. Em história você não aprende nada que seja útil. * Matemática Essa é a "Matéria do Mal". Todos alunos temem essa matéria. Veja um exemplo de uma simples e ingênua equação para iniciantes aprenderem: ∞β(β³ - 5 + 35-666) - 9β = ♫∞β * Português A língua portuguesa é a mais difícil do mundo. Qualquer idioma é mais fácil do que português. Nela você precisa aprender a identificar objetos diretos e indiretos, sujeito e predicado e mais um monte de coisas. O pior que eles se dividem em milhares. Ex: Vozes do verbo (não estou falando de espíritos) * Macumbismo Macumbismo ou aula de religião, é uma matéria um pouco rara. Os alunos são obrigados a fazerem macumba para seus parentes, amigos etc. Caso sua diretora seja macumbeira, sua escola tem aula de religião. * Filosofia Matéria completamente inútil.Preciso comentar mais alguma coisa? * Inglês Matéria ideal para quem quer ir para os "States" ou quer ter uma multinacional ou quer entender suas músicas emo favoritas sem ir naquele site meia-boca de letras de música. Se seu objetivo não é nenhum desses então a matéria é inútil. * Espanhol Essa matéria é pra quem pretende xingar argentinos em espanhol ou ir para a Espanha,ou até entender aquelas lindas músicas do RBD. Caso seu objetivo não seja nenhum desses então a matéria é tão inútil quanto a da acima. * Biologia Matéria muito útil caso você queira ser açougueiro ou assassino.Nas séries americanas é mostrado que sempre há dissecação de sapos em aulas de biologia,ressaltando bem essa afirmação. * Física Muitas vezes Física é confundido com Educação Física. Mas uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Essa matéria é muito interessante,tem fórmulas mais absurdas ainda que as de matemática,e pode te ferrar legal por isso.Só nerds são aprovados em física. * Química Essa é a melhor dee todas. Você passa 3 anos achando que vai ao laboratório fazer uma poção que vai matar o nerd da sua classe e só vai uma vez pra ver um líquido transparente ficar azul. Fora isso se aprende sobre os Prótons, Ions, Elétrons, Neutrons e Putons. Os alunos Finalmente vou falar sobre os alunos. Essas criaturas miseráveis são nada menos nada mais do que a fonte de grana para os funcionários (exceto em escolas públicas), mais conhecidos como estudantes. Alunos são seres sofridos e ocupados. Vamos ver os tipos de alunos: * Aluno nerd Esse é o tipo de aluno que possui desvios neurológicos, pra compensar sua habilidade de entender aquelas fórmulas de matemática que ocupam três folhas. Ele é uma anomalia viciada em estudos, e é sempre chato, arrogante, antissocial, e só ajudará você a entender aquela puta lição difícil através de suborno. * Aluno tarado Esse tipo de aluno se divide em mais dois tipos: - Tarado oculto Aluno que é tarado sem que ninguém perceba, lê preibói escondido no banheiro. 80% são nerds. - Tarado em público Aluno que tenta passar a mão na bunda das meninas, tirar sutiã, pegar nos peitos, etc. É sempre um moleque magricela ou gorducho putaqueparivelmente feioso que nem o Capeta, tornando-o uma criatura insuportável (especialmente para as meninas, que são suas vítimas). - Aluno mongo Aluno muito comum. É um aluno muito tapado e tosco, que vive viajando na maionese, fala piadas de criancinha de cinco anos e só tira nota ruim por não conseguir prestar atenção em nada. * Aluno revoltado Esse é o tipo de aluno mais estressado de todos. Ele quer matar professores, inimigos e se o caso for mais grave, até os familiares. Ele costuma desenhar pessoas mortas, esfaqueadas e mortes sangrentas, e adora ouvir metal 666,especialmente Iron Maiden e Slipknot. * Aluno retardado Diferente do aluno mongo, este é consciente. O aluno retardado age como um verdadeiro mala, faz coisas idiotas e absurdas, e todo mundo acha graça dele, já que ele faz merda de propósito. * Aluno cata-todas Geralmente, são aqueles alunos que as "meninas de família" pagam um pau. Além de comer a chavasca de qualquer puta, beijam qualquer cocota que ficam dando sopa na esquina do pátio. Muitas vezes são burros que nem uma porca e colam dos nerds. Como sobreviver a uma aula de Educação Física Todo mundo sabe que a aula de Educação Física é uma verdadeira guerra. Dependendo da aula, você pode levar muitas boladas, se machucar sériamente ou até morrer. Veja os perigosos esportes praticados na aula de Educação Física: * Futebol Se um retardado chutar a bola de futebol com muita força (atitude muito comum) alguém não sairá da aula vivo. * Vôlei O perigo aumenta durante o treinamento. Durante a aula só se vê bolas voando. Parece mais um jogo de queimada versão Jogos Mortais. * Handebol Handebol ou queimada, é um esporte com apenas um objetivo: acertar boladas nos outros. Também muito perigoso! Se a bolada for na cara ou no genital a pancada poderá ser fatal. * Basquete Um pouco menos perigoso. Porém, a bola de basquete é mais pesada e se assemelha com uma melância laranja quicante. Veja algumas dicas para sair vivo: * Jamais se distraia Se você for retardado o suficiente para começar a pensar na namorada durante uma aula de Educação Física tenha certeza de que você está vivendo seus últimos segundos de vida. * Fique sempre atento à posição da bola Sempre preste atenção onde está a bola, pois se ela vir na sua direção você poderá se esquivar. * Evite ser goleiro Ser goleiro é o pior erro que você pode cometer. * Nunca jogue olhando para o Sol O Sol dificulta a visão. Consequentemente, você tomará uma bolada na cabeça e morrerá de hemorragia cerebral. * Nunca jogue com agasalho Se você estiver no meio de um jogo e sentir calor, você não poderá sair no meio do jogo. O calor irá tirar sua atenção e sem atenção, você já sabe... Tarefa de casa e trabalho escolar Na escola, certamente você (você mesmo, otário!) terá que fazer tarefas de casa e trabalhos escolares. Aprenda aqui o que são essas malignidades. O que é tarefa de casa? São tarefas feitas em casa mas que deveriam ser feitas na escola. Além do aluno passar horas na escola como um jumento psicodélico, ele ainda precisa fazer tarefa em casa... Para alguns alunos, tarefa de casa é algo terrível mas, não fazê-la pode acarretar pontos negativos, ocorrência, diretoria ou até mesmo... convocação de mãe na escola! Os objetivos da lição de casa são simplesmente: * porque a escola não quer te ver feliz; * porque a escola quer fazer você perder tempo; * porque a escola quer te ver comendo o pão que o Diabo amassou. O que é trabalho escolar? Trabalhos escolares são pesquisas que você deve fazer em casa e trazer para a escola para conseguir uma nota. Para fazer um trabalho decente é necessário basicamente: * que o trabalho possua uma capa, índice, bibliografia, ilustrações; * que o trabalho não esteja engordurado,nem amassado,nem rabiscado,nem gozado,nem engomado,etc....; * que o trabalho não tenha erros de português; * que tenha pelo menos 97479589456858905 folhas (pra ficar grossão(ui!) e parecer um livro). Caso o aluno não faça o trabalho, sua nota será zerada. E isso é uma grande ameaça ao boletim. Boletim Enfim, o mais assustador, temível e destruidor de todos: o boletim. O boletim é um pedaço de papel que contém sua nota e, dependendo do seu desempenho durante o bimestre, ele pode se tornar uma maldição ou benção. Diferentes reações Veja qual será a possível reação dos seus pais ao ver seu boletim: Notas 10: você será elogiado e ganhará presentes exelentes de Natal, aniversário etc. Geralmente os pais convertem pelo menos 50% do salário em presentes. Notas 9: você será elogiado e ganhará ótimos presentes de Natal, aniversário etc. Notas 8: seus pais ficarão felizes e você ganhará presentes de Natal, aniversário etc. Notas 7: seus pais ficarão felizes. Notas 6: seus pais ficaram pouco felizes. Notas 5: seus pais ficaram chateados. Notas 4: seus pais irão ficar chateados e você não ganhará presentes, apenas broncas. Notas 3: seus pais ficarão nervosos. Notas 2: seus pais irão te xingar. Notas 1: seus pais irão te bater e você não terá mais sussego. Notas 0: você será espancado, seus pais ficarão em péssimo estado e você ficará depressivo com pensamentos de suicídio. Como sobreviver ao boletim Este é um pequeno manual sobre como sobreviver ao seu malvado boletim. * Falsificando as notas Se você souber usar o Photoshop, poderá modificar suas notas e imprimí-las novamente. * Implorando Peça misericórdia aos seus pais e peça que poupem sua vida chorando. Utilize muita cebola para chorar bastante.